Caliente Memes Hot
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid does not like to get distracted, especially in her best class. But the memes ARE funny, and Hiccup IS kinda cute...Oneshot.


**Modern AU**

 **Astrid does not like to get distracted, especially in her best class. But the memes ARE funny, and Hiccup IS kinda cute...**

 **I was reading all these OTP prompts, trying to find one I liked, and then I remembered that this kinda sorta happened to me (basically just the meme part, no cutish stuff) and I was like WHY NOT WRITE THIS**

If there was one thing Astrid excelled at, it was Spanish. She was _very_ open minded (and at the same time stubborn as hell) so learning a new language came natural to her. Even though they had Spanish in a computer lab. Even though her best friends sat on her left. She didn't get distracted. But then the teacher went and moved Hiccup Haddock next to her (she sat in the back of the class against her will, but the teacher had insisted). _He_ did get distracted. When other people were having a conversation, he felt a need to give his input. And the worst part was that it didn't affect him one bit. He was actually _really, really,_ good at Spanish, and everyone knew it. Git.

So now they were supposed to be typing a three paragraph essay on their computers for classwork, and Hiccup was next to her _not_ doing that. Astrid looked at his computer and saw that he was looking at memes. She shook her head. Pathetic.

She went back to typing, but a strange thing happened. When Ruff asked her what "caliente" meant, she murmured, "Hot," and then blushed, because Hiccup glanced at her right after she said it, and she wasn't sure what she was embarrassed about. Oh no, what if he thought she was talking about _him?_

Not that Hiccup wasn't good looking. He had a very anime look going for him, with his messy auburn hair and bright green eyes and sharp jaw and -

Essay. She was writing an essay.

Now her throat felt dry and Astrid wanted to excuse herself, but she had never gone to the bathroom during class and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now because of some boy. She chanced another peek at Hiccup's computer. On the screen, it showed Donald Trump, with his hair ridiculously long, and a Loreal sign on the top. Despite herself, Astrid smiled. She followed the election very carefully, and she knew what horror it would be if that man became president.

The next meme showed the success kid, and it said, "Gets Starbursts, both pink," and she actually snorted. Hiccup turned sideways to grin at her and she immediately became stoic once more.

The next one made her clasp her hand over her mouth and actually _giggle_ ; it said, "I don't always use the internet at work, but when I do, eyebrows," and it showed a man with ridiculously large eyebrows staring out of the screen. Hiccup laughed softly with her, and then the teacher walked by so he closed the tab. Astrid was astonished to see that his essay was done already. Not only that, it was flawless. How did he do that?

Eventually, she finished her own essay and class was dismissed not long after. She walked out with Ruff and Heather, planning to go down to lunch when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Hiccup.

"Uh, guys? Go on without me?"

Heather merely gave her a knowing look while Ruffnut went all out, actually smirking and saying, "Go get 'em!" loudly. Astrid glared at her retreating form before turning her attention back to Meme Boy.

"Can I help you?"

"I didn't peg you as a meme person," he responded, tilting his head. "Ah, you thought they were funny?"

She shrugged, and then an idea came to her. "Well, I haven't seen that many."

"Oh." He nodded awkwardly, looking as though he regretted starting a conversation with her. A dark blush was passing through his cheeks. "That's cool."

"Maybe you can show me some more sometime?" Astrid asked innocently.

His head snapped up so fast Astrid thought he might break it. "Did you just -"

She laughed and felt a blush of her own pass through. "Yeah. Well, I can't decide when right now, I've gotta go, but, um, thanks for those. It was fun."

"Your welcome," he mumbled, and then went on to say something about "smartest kid" but she didn't catch it.

She turned around with a smile. "Bye, Hiccup."

"Bye, Astrid." He waved at her weakly.

She turned around but then heard a chirpy and cocky, "Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"The letter 'x' scares me."

"What? Why?"

"I never want to be yours."

And then she heard him whooping in the hallways, yelling, " _I just did a pick up pun on Astrid Hofferson!"_

And she shook her head, because he was fully justified to do it.

 **This was awful oh Thor**


End file.
